


Warmer Together

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, No Murder AU, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Warmer Together

Matthew hit the steering wheel with his hand again as the car sat there dead on the road. He’d already spun out until his motor was smoking and now it wasn’t even turning over. 

He sat back and looked out the window in anger. He should have been more prepared, his phone was long dead and as the fat snowflakes fell in the light of his headlights he knew that he wouldn’t be going anywhere. 

He had nothing in the car, not even an emergency kit and he regretted it as the cold started to seep in. 

It had been half an hour since he had seen a house and now his day at the lake seemed like a really bad idea. 

With nothing better to do he popped the hood and got out to look over it. None of it made sense to him. Looking at it did nothing to help. It was then that he decided it was a better idea to stay in the car. It was still warm and at least it would be a little longer he would be out of the cold. 

The warmth had left him completely by the time he saw the headlights, his hands were numb with the cold and he was torn between jumping in from of the car to make sure they stopped and staying put in case they didn’t to save the last bit of warmth in the car.

The decision never came to pass as the car pulled over on the side of the road, he watched the way it dangerously slid, but it was far away from the ditch that it was safe. 

A man stepped out, he seemed to be hardly taller than Matthew, but he was actually bundled up for the weather. 

He came to the window and Matthew had to open the door as the automatic windows wouldn’t open without any power. 

“Hello, you seem pretty stuck.”

“I am.” 

Matthew admitted, turning so that he was sitting with his legs out the door. 

“The snow is pretty bad, but I think I can make it home. If you want you can come with me and you can make a call from there.”

Matthew felt relief flood him. 

“Please.” 

As they walked back to the car the other man looked over at him.

“My name is Will.”

“Matthew, nice to meet you.” 

They got into the car and he was glad when Will turned the heat on and took off his toque and scarf. 

He could clearly see his face and he was surprised at how handsome he was. His hair was messy curls, and his skin was flushed from the cold. 

The drive to his house was silent. Filled only with the slight tension of trying to stay on the road when the tires kept slipping. 

They both let out breathes that they hadn’t realised they were holding when they pulled into the driveway. 

“I have a few dogs.”

Will admitted as they got out. 

Matthew followed him, thinking it was unusual to get the warning. It seemed less usual when the herd of dogs rushed up to the door to greet them. 

Will turned to speak and he realised how close he was following him as their faces were only inches apart. It made it so much easier to notice the wonderful shape to Will’s lips.

“They might jump up, but they are all friendly.”

As soon as the door was open the dogs swarmed them. Their tails were wagging and they seemed friendly so after they smelled him he gave a few quick pets. 

Will tried the lights and nothing came on. 

“Looks like the power is out.”

Matthew nodded, trying to take in the room in the dark. The man’s living room seemed to also double as a bedroom, but he managed to walk through even in the dark and pick up a cellphone on the nightstand.

He looked through the numbers until he found the one he wanted and then he passed the phone over.

Matthew could see it was a tow company. 

After a few rings he heard a woman’s voice on the line. 

He gave an approximation of where his car was stuck as well as Will’s address with his help.

When the woman found out he was with someone she let him know they probably wouldn’t be able to get to him until morning, that there were more dire pickup’s that they would need to do. 

He felt awkward when he hung up and relayed the information to the man he was with. 

“That’s alright; you can stay here for as long as you need. It’s not big, but it will be a little warmer even with the power out.”

Will saved him the continued awkwardness of having to ask to stay. 

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, what you see is pretty much my place.”

Matthew didn’t think it would be too bad, there was a bed and a few chairs, and if it came to it he wouldn’t mind sleeping in one of the wooden chairs in the mild warmth of the house. 

“I don’t need much.”

He could see Will was feeling a little anxious having him there, but he spoke before Matthew could say anything.

“I’ll get out the camp stove and warm up some water outside. We can at least have a coffee.”

With that he took off, walking into another room. 

Matthew didn’t want to follow him like a baby duckling, not if he was already feeling a little weird about bringing a stranger home. 

Instead he looked at the inside of the room with the light from the moon and the reflections of the snow. There were books everywhere and small knickknacks. The warm dogs around his legs only added to the cosy feeling of the small room. 

Will walked back into the room, balancing the stove and an old kettle in his arms. 

“Let me help.”

Will allowed him to take the stove, his warm fingers brushing his own icy ones in the exchange. 

He followed Will onto the porch and helped him set it up. When it was lit the kettle was set on the element and Will waved him back inside. 

“Is instant okay?”

“Anything warm is fine.”

Will gave him the first shy smile he had seen since he was rescued. 

“It’s even darker in the kitchen, why don’t I bring the cups out? You take milk or sugar?”

Normally he took neither, but he wanted the comfort of a sweet drink.

“Both please.”

Will left him again to the room and the dogs came around for a second round of pets. 

He was glad for the distraction, feeling increasingly like he was intruding as he stayed in the house.

He politely ignored Will as he walked past, letting Will leave the house. 

Will was only gone for a short time before he returned; even in the dark Matthew could see his cup was full. 

“I hope this is alright.”

He took the cup and against their fingers brushed, but this time there was lingering and not just from him. There was a pause to the moment before he wrapped his fingers around it, the tips stinging as they started to thaw. 

“This is perfect. Thank you for everything tonight.”

“I couldn’t just leave you in the snow.”

Will wouldn’t meet his eyes, but he could see how they darted over his face, pausing on his lips. 

The silence between them was a little less awkward, and Matthew knew he wasn’t the only one who was attracted. They moved to the bed to sit, sipping at their coffee as they tried to conserve warmth. 

“It would be warmer if we shared the bed.”

Will blurted out, and Matthew struggled to swallow his coffee rather than choke on it. Matthew knew that he was right, and it was completely logical, but he also thought of what Will would look like in bed. 

“I have extra pajamas.”

He continued when Matthew didn’t respond. 

“You’re right, thank you.”

*

The night had ended in a few glasses of whiskey and then changing and climbing into bed. There was a separation between them, but it had helped for warmth.

Matthew woke with Will snuggled in his arms, both of them toasty under the blankets.

For a while he thought they were going to kiss, but it never happened. There was the shy touch of Will’s hand on his chest, and it felt good. 

There was no doubting the attraction between them. After breakfast he got a call from the company, letting him know the tow truck would pick him up on the way. 

Matthew got dressed and waited by the door, the morning conversation more relaxed as they chatted about fishing. 

When the tow truck pulled into the driveway he looked at Will and leaned in. Letting Will come the last of the distance for the careful press of their lips. 

They pulled back and Will’s face changed as the smile stretched over his face. 

“I want to thank you for letting me stay.”

Matthew said. 

“You don’t need to, I enjoyed it.”

“I’d still like to take you out to dinner.”

Will nodded and opened the door for him. 

“I’m like that too.”


End file.
